Adler
'''Adler '''or "Carrot Top" is one of the many strange inhabitants in the towne. Biography Adler was born in the year 1976 to the grandchildren of Franz Ferdinand and their spouse. His childhood is mostly unknown, but it could be assumed that he was disturbed as a child. Adler's first career was as a puppeteer, working as an amateur on Captain Kangaroos. His most notable roles were as "American Negotiator" and "USSR Negotiator" in the episode, "The Spying Issue". Adler managed to work his way up using his fame from the show, eventually becoming a local celebrity. While puppeteering, Adler met the love of his life, Betty Darling, who ironically was the great granddaughter of Gavrilo Princip, the man who killed his great grandfather. While married, Adler managed to get the role of Mayor of New Hope. He and his wife then decided they were in a comfortable position to have their two kids, one of which is known as "Little Johnny", and the other who's name currently remains unknown. Sadly, about ten years into their marriage, Betty became the victim of domestic violence and divorced Adler, taking both of the kids and the family dog. Adler was put into a state of depression and confusion, and in the time, wrote a Tweet on Twitter saying "stupid kids / stop making so much noise you frugin kidos". This caused an outcry in his town, as they believed that Adler was unfit to be the town's mayor due to the nasty tweet he published. Adler was eventually forced to resign from the position due to constant protests and growing worry from the citizens of New Hope, and left the job. However, while leaving New Hope, Adler decided, in a fit of frustration and built up rage, that he had had enough of the ongoing protests against him. Using a custom, hand made rifle, he shot and killed a protester known as Thomas the Tank Engine. Adler was sent to court, and had to choose between a life in prison or a life on a desert island in Cuba. Adler decided to go to Cuba, as he believed the trip there could possibly be therapeutic and help him recover from what he had done. In Cuba, Adler had made friends with some of the natives on the island, teaching them language and ongoing events in the world. Adler also constructed a military bunker on the island, as tensions between America and Communist countries were high, and there was serious risk of a nuclear attack. Adler eventually decided that it would be best for he and his newly found friends to seal themselves within the bunker. Whilst in the bunker, one of the natives came across a copy of the Communist Manifesto. This put everyone into a constant state of paranoia, as no one was sure who's Manifesto it was. As a result, the natives all proceeded to kill each other in fear of being with a Communist. The only survivor of this was Adler, who proceeded to hang himself in the bunker with an HDMI cord.